


Maybe in Another Life

by orphan_account



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Chance Meetings, M/M, Memories, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, just maybe, I knew him in another life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe in Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> I barely write anything and ever since school started I've been writing even less. Anyway, please enjoy this No.6 idea I thought of during class and wrote instead of doing homework. (The setting is in New York btw).
> 
> Songs:  
> Shion - Rokutosei No Yoru by Amasier (It's the ending theme of the anime)  
> Nezumi - My Most Precious Treasure (English Cover or Original, it doesn't matter)
> 
> P.S. I recommend watching the anime Angel Beats  
> (It's the anime where the song I listened to while writing Nezumi's part belongs to)

-Shion's POV-

   I only saw his face for a few seconds as he passed by, but there was something strikingly familiar about it. I'm sure that I've never seen eyes like those before, I couldn't help but feel as if I knew them.

   Before I realized it, I had already started to chase after his shrinking figure in the crowd of people.

   "Shion!" Safu kept yelling behind me. The reasonable thing to do would be to stop running after the stranger and go back to Safu, but I felt that I couldn't just let this person go.

   There was just something about him and his captivating grey eyes. When I saw them it felt like electricity was surging throughout my body and it was exhilarating. For the few seconds I saw his face, I felt free.

   At the same time though, I felt so warm. This unparalleled warmth wrapped around me like a blanket and encased me in this lovely but desperate need to see him clearly.

   My body just reacted on its own.

   I couldn't lose him, and that's why I kept running after him now. Ignoring the hundreds, maybe even thousands, of people around us, I kept going.

   The distance between us kept shrinking until I was finally close enough to reach out and grab his jacket sleeve. He immediately stopped walking and then turned around. We both looked at each other directly in the eyes, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

   As we stood there assessing each other, I noticed how handsome he was. Everything about him seemed so mature, so different from what I knew. Then my focus returned to his eyes which were piercing and cold like a snowstorm, but at the same time there was something comforting about them.

   "Do you need anything?" He asked me, averting his eyes. "Oh, uh," I fumbled with my words while panting for air. Suddenly, the effects of running caught up to me. The cold winter air left my lungs as I gasped for air; it burned my throat, my lungs, and my heart like a cold fire. My entire body felt sore and frozen as the wind blew past nipping at every exposed part of my skin.

   Suddenly, someone bumped into me causing me to collide with the stranger. Instead of falling, he caught my body and prevented me from hitting the cold pavement. "Th-Tha-Thank y-yo-you," I stutter because of embarrassment and the cold.

   We both move off to the side of street, near the front of the shops, then we stand near each other side by side. I felt his heat radiating to me and it made me smile. "So what did you need?" The stranger asked again. "Oh, well, I don't know..." I truthfully answer. "But I saw you walking past me and I just had to properly look at you."

   The stranger started laughing. A part of me felt really embarrassed, but I didn't know why.

   "Are you trying to pick me up?" He asks once his laughter subsides. "What? Pick you up?" I question feeling utterly confused. The stranger laughs again but then explains. "As in, are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

   My face started to burn with embarrassment and I had to look away as the stranger laughed again.

   "W-Wha-What's your name?" I asked him trying to avoid further embarrassment. "I'm Shion," I tell him.

   "Nezumi," he answers.

   "Nezumi," I whisper under my breath. Why does it feel natural, as if I've said it a million times before?

   "Yo Nezumi!" Someone yells. We both turn our heads to the direction the voice came from. A person, who was maybe a few years younger than me, with long raven-colored hair and dark tan skin stood there. The person and two dogs walked towards us in a guarded, cautious way. "Let's go and get the job finished," the kid said to Nezumi as the dogs bared their teeth at us. I take a step back but the dog near me stepped forward to sniff me. After a minute, the dog stopped baring its teeth and I bent down to pet it.

   Then the other dog came towards me and I started to let it to. "Ha, ha, haa," I laughed happily as the dogs wagged their tails animatedly. Both of their furs felt really soft even though they weren't the cleanest.

   My hands scratched behind their ears causing their tails to wag even faster. They started to look my face and came closer until I was laying down on the pavement while they licked my face. "Haa, stop," I tell the dogs but I couldn't suppress my smile.

   Someone snapped their fingers and then the dogs stopped. "We have to go now," the dark-skinned stranger said in an irritated voice. I stood up as Nezumi, the stranger, and the two dogs started to walk away. "Ah! Wait Nezumi!" I yelled grabbing ahold of his jacket sleeve again. Nezumi looked at me again while the person clicked his tongue. "Any moment now," the person irritability commented.

   "Can I see you again?" I hastily ask him. The overwhelming feeling of not seeing him ever again starts to take over me.

   Nezumi releases himself from my grip but it seemed like the corners of his mouth slightly lift up so he was barely smiling. "If it happens," he answers then leaves with the other person and two dogs. This time I don't try to stop them. Instead, I just stood there watching them disappear in the crowd.

   I knew I should return to Safu, but my feet wouldn't move. It's like I couldn't move them. A thousand thoughts raced in my head but none of them were fathomable.

   Then I felt a sharp sting in my brain making me flinch and hold my hand against the back of my slightly throbbing neck.

 

    _The room was dimly lit and filled with books. Nezumi laid on a bed in the corner of the room while I watched him intently with this anxious, nerving feeling of worry about him..._

 

   "Ugh," I groan as the scenario filled my mind. It felt like I lived through this; every single detail was as clear a memory from yesterday. But even so, the details were blurry, I had white hair for some reason and I didn't know what we were saying. I just knew that we were talking about something important.

 

    _Nezumi suddenly stood up and held up my hand using on of his. His other hand touched my waist as he merrily started guiding me around the room. There was extreme joy on his face while he gracefully danced around the room with me..._

 

   My heart starts to race at the thought of this. How are we this close? Aren't we just strangers? Why does it feel like we weren't? In the scenario, Nezumi was saying words and they seemed like instructions for dancing. But even with his guidance I fumbled around for a bit until I managed to keep up with him.

 

    _We kept dancing around in the room, Nezumi skillfully leading while I focused on the dancing, and three mice watched us._

_Once I was able to remember the steps, I finally took notice of how close we were. I could just feel how close he is to me, how much bigger his hands were, and the warmth from them. It was intoxicating, just like one beautiful dream..._

 

   "Shion!" Safu's recognizable voice yells out snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn around to see her run up to me. Once she reaches me, she hits me on the arm with her purse then puts a hand on my shoulder.

   We stand there for a few minutes as she pants to regain her breath.

   "Why did you suddenly run off?" She asked sounding more curious than angry or confused. "Oh, I just thought I saw someone I knew," I lied to her while looking back at the direction Nezumi left. There was no way I could've known this person before, because if I did, I would definitely remember those grey eyes.

   Safu sighed but didn't ask any further questions. "Let's go home before it gets too late," she tells me as we start to walk to a subway station.

   As we were walking, Safu kept talking but I couldn't pay attention. I was still thinking about him.

 

  _I've never seen him before. But there was something about him that made me want to see him again._

_It could've been anything about him, like his piercing grey eyes or his attractive face. Those trivial things weren't the reason though. No, it was because there was just this feeling that I've never felt before. There was this spark and it ignited a flame that made me run after him. The feeling's far from love, but I just needed to see him clearly to try to figure out what this was._

_That feeling of knowing him from somewhere... It left a mark in my heart and my mind. But that wasn't just it. When I saw him, I felt like a missing part of me has returned to complete me despite him only being a stranger..._

_Maybe, just maybe, I knew him in another life._

 

-Nezumi's POV-

   Even up until now, that kid's face and words engraved themselves into my memory. I didn't want to admit it, but it felt like I knew him from somewhere. He wasn't just a stranger, he was something more. As troublesome and weird as he seems, there something about him that also terrified me.

   "Nezumi," Inukashi called out. My head turns to face him to see a small bag comes flying to me. Instinctively, I reached out and caught it.

   "Next time you plan to talk to someone, do it after the job," he roughly scolded me as he started to leave with his dogs. "Yeah whatever," I answer him while walking away.

   Neither of us said anything else and went our separate ways. The air was really cold on the street, but it is winter during the night-time. By now, most of the people were home and only a few were still walking out here. A plane flew over the street and I looked up.

   Stars were already starting to appear as the sun sets. Despite this having nothing to do with him, I can't help but remember the stranger. Shion.

   There was just something about him, something dangerous. For someone who looks so harmless, why is there an off feeling about him?

   But maybe it was because I also felt something warm. Something like attachment even though I just met him. The kid doesn't seem to have anything special to him, besides getting along with Inukashi's dogs almost instantly.

   Attachment's dangerous, it's an opening for a weakness. Yet I just know somehow, somewhere we were close. I'm not sure how close we were, but just enough for me to actually start caring about him.

   I felt a sharp pain on my ear that felt like something was nibbling against it. My head turns a little to see a light brown mouse on my shoulder. "Okay," I reply after it told me what it could about Shion.

   Despite gathering all his essential information, such as birthday and height and weight, it wasn't enough. There's this small feeling that there's something more to Shion.

   He isn't some naive, overprotected boy. But at the same time, he still is like that. It's stupid to randomly go up to a stranger and tell them you needed to see their face again.

   What if I hurt him somehow? Not that I would since it's unnecessary, but other people don't have a problem with it.

   All these thoughts swirl into my head and I just get lost. Shion isn't just a stranger, at least not anymore for now.

 

(Time Skip)

   I instantly shoot up in bed. Sweat lined my forehead and made my skin sticky as I kept panting for breath. My chest rose and fell greatly as great amounts of air made their way in and out of me. The room's hot and humid to the point it's highly uncomfortable for me. Darkness filled it to the point it surrounded me in it.

   Usually, I’m adapted to my dark room, but I'm so shaken up, so jittery, that my body slightly trembles as my hand reaches out to the side to try to find my lamp.

   After waving it around, I finally feel something and grab it. Cautiously, I shift towards the edge of my bed and turn it on. A faint yellow-light orange color light flooded the room just enough so I could see. By now, my breathing somewhat returned to normal and I can manage to think.

    _What was that?_   I ask myself.

   My body feels too tired to do anything so I just sit there and lean against the metal bed frame and wall. This wasn't normal, I haven't had a nightmare that could shake me up this much...

   It was too graphic, too vivid... too realistic. Was is a dream? Or was it ...a memory?

   The scene began to replay in my mind, and I couldn't stop it from happening. All I could do was brace myself for it.

 

_I held my injured shoulder. Blood trailed down my skin and stained my tattered clothes. Every part of me ached as if a thousand bullets were hitting me at once but I had to keep going. Or else they'll find me..._

 

   Something inside of me started to shake. Why do I feel like I know this pain for somewhere? Like I just felt it recently...

   My body felt numb with pain as I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped this was just a nightmare.

 

  _It was so dark and even though I'm usually comfortable with that, it was so scary now. All hope is missing yet I still run on despite almost tripping multiple times and the pain coursing through my body. Then I finally see the light..._

 

   My eyes snapped open as soon as I saw the light. But I wasn't free yet, far from it. The nightmare felt like a memory and it kept playing out in my head. In there, I was just a small child. It's not like my life in this reality is any better, but the me in this nightmare seemed so cold at that age.

 

  _A harsh hurricane was storming above ground but I just deal with it and run away. Yet I still feel so hopeless, like all my running was useless because I can never escape. That is until I see him._

_Shion, a younger version of himself, was screaming crazily out his window._

_Before I knew it, Shion tended to my injuries, I was wearing one of his shirts and had eaten. It was like a ray of hope in the form of Shion's stupid kindness saved me._

_And I never ever forgot about it ..._

 

Again, I sat there feeling clammy and anxious. Everything seemed so real but I can't believe it.

   Shion couldn't have saved my life... he couldn't have. Even there, we were just strangers. I just knew that if he helped me, he would suffer yet he still reached out his small hand to me and let me inside. Not only did he treat my wounds, but he gave me something to eat and drink and a shirt to wear.

   Despite not knowing anything about me, he was so kind to the point that it was stupid. It was so stupid yet he did it anyways; he helped me even though we both knew that he would have to face the consequences.

   It was so stupid. He was so stupid.

   A part of me hates myself for it because I didn't deserve his kindness. I'm just a rat. At the same time though, I can't help but be thankful.

   "Stupid idiot," I muttered turning off the lamp and slowly laying down in bed again. I pull the blanket up to my neck and laid there just thinking about the dream. About Shion.

 

_Somewhere, somehow, I knew him. I don't know where, when or how, but I do know if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive there._

_Nothing can explain it though..._

_Possibly it's his stupid generosity, or how naive and innocent is his. Or that despite how harmless he is, I get this weird feeling from him. It's like I'm scared of him._

_We aren’t be strangers, at least not there. Usually, I don't believe in reincarnation and those types of things, but I knew Shion in a different life._

_I felt something because of him._

_Although we're strangers in this life, I know I need to repay him for saving me there. Even if it's just a dream, or if it's actually a memory from somewhere..._

_Maybe, just maybe, I knew him in another life._


End file.
